She Was Just Seventeen
“She Was just Seventeen” is the third written episode of the Don Trek fan-fiction series written by Don Stevens. From a current production standpoint, and with historical context, it’s the third episode but first overall story written specifically for DonTrek 2013. For more information see the notes below the story. Previous episode: Deep Sleep Station Nine Next episode: The Black Whole Synopsis Capt. Don and the crew of the USS Bonneville must return to Earth for the Bonneville and Lt. Camcorder to undergo repairs. Capt. Don and Cmdr. Mike are assigned to Starfleet Academy. The Story “Captain’s log stardate 9411.07: It turns out that even though we were able to save our last mission by converting bourbon, matter, and antimatter into fuel it did some pretty bad damage. We’ve been ordered back to Earth for repairs that could take as long as a month. I have been assigned to Starfleet Academy as a temporary instructor and my crew is either using saved up shore leave time or is working odd jobs for Starfleet.” ~Capt. Don Act One “That’s wonderful,” exclaimed Capt. Don when he heard the news that Dr. Melanie was going to head the Federation’s new Snailological institute! “I know, but I won’t be able to stay with you all on the'' USS Bonneville'',” she sighed. “Actually I found it kind of odd that you didn’t stay behind when we dropped the snails off two episodes ago,” offered Capt. Don. “I guess I was afraid of the future,” replied Dr. Melanie, “I didn’t know what I’d find here on Earth. I also thought there might be a little chemistry between us, but…” “I know, I know what you’re going to say,” Interrupted Capt. Don, “but I’m in love with my ship.” “How’d you know I was going to say that?” “Because as a starship captain it’s the story of my life,” grinned Capt. Don and then he went on, “so Dr. Melanie do you have a place yet?” “Yes, it’s nice, and I’m LCDR Melanie now!” The two officers parted ways, the starship captain that would never love anyone but his ship and the snailologist who was now a lieutenant commander in Starfleet. It might have been a sad parting of ways if not for what was to happen next. “Welcome to Starfleet Academy’s Practical Captaining 101 class. I’m Capt. Don of the USS Bonneville and we just kicked some Klingon ass!” “The whole academy is talking about how you and your crew saved Deep Space Hooters from having no wings for the cricket match and defeated a Klingon battle cruiser in space combat,” said a sexy female cadet in the first row of class. “That and we were able to deliver much needed medical supplies as well,” bragged Capt. Don. “Cadets, I can't stress importance of what Starfleet does out there anymore than the narrative of that mission itself does. The need is out there; planet, space stations, and civilian ships need our help.” “What about the exploration aspect,” asked a nerdy looking male cadet? “Yes,” responded Capt. Don, “I can’t wait to do that as a Captain!” Another geeky male cadet asked, “You mean you haven’t done any exploring yet?” “Look, it’s not like I don’t want to, it’s just that I’ve been busy saving the world,” answered Capt. Don. “Fellas,” said the sexy female cadet as she chimed in, “he and his crew went back in time to 1994 to get snails to repopulate the species so that we could watch the shows we love on subspace TV!” “That’s right,” agreed Capt. Don, “and your name cadet?” “I’m second year Cadet Michelle.” “Our primary mission is to go where no man has gone before, you understand that mission Cadet Michelle, don’t you?” “Yes I do Capt. Don,” swooned the young cadet. “But there are dangers in space, the Klingons, Romulans, and Gorn, just to name a few,” educated Capt. Don. “Even when you’re on an exploration mission; death could be right around the corner!” The buzzer went off. “That’s class for today,” acknowledge Capt. Don, “I see you all in two days.” “I think it’s so awesome to have a real battle worn captain to teach our class,” offered Cadet Michelle to Capt. Don. “I thought the same thing in my academy days.” “So back then was it OK to go to the lunar soda-pop shop to get a drink with your instructor?” asked Cadet Michelle. “Sure, would you like to do that Cadet Michelle?” “Would I!” Meanwhile on another part of the Starfleet Academy campus Cmdr. Mike was teaching his own class. “…and that’s how we fooled the 20th century Wal-Mart ''employee into letting us buy twice the number of rechargeable batteries than the special allowed!” “That’s some funny stuff Commander,” laughed one of the cadets, “by the way, have you ever tried this stuff, it was popular around 20th century here on Earth.” Cmdr. Mike went over to the student’s desk and took a cracker and dipped it in the brown creamy dip and took a bite. “Oh my god,” said Cmdr. Mike, “what is this heavenly concoction?” “It’s called Nutella'',” answered the cadet, “and they just discovered a crap load of it in a stasis warehouse just outside of Kansas.” Cmdr. Mike smiled real big at the thought that had just entered his mind. “Okay class, let’s get a shuttle, were going on a field trip to Kansas!” Also-while at the robotic and synthetic humanoid research facility Mr. Bourbon and Lt. Camcorder were explaining the situation that led to the destruction of one of Lt. Camcorder’s internal heads. “I’m telling ya, it was the only way to get the fuel processed,” offered Mr. Bourbon. Lt. Camcorder continued, “one minute less and the bourbon/matter mixture would have failed.” “And what you’re both telling us is that even though you are 100% computer the alcohol still had an effect on you,” asked Capt. Fill one of Starfleet head computer engineers. “Yes,” Lt. Camcorder responded, “the longer the bourbon was in my system the more of that day I forgot.” “Well, I’d find it hard to believe you if one of your heads were not fried.” Capt. Fill hit a few buttons on his desk and gave his final answer. “It’s clear to me that what was done had to be done and Starfleet will approve the internal recording head transplant for Lt. Camcorder. This is a risky replacement and there is a chance that it could render you inoperable. Are you sure you want to do this?” “Operating as I have since the head died has been very difficult, I want it done,” confirmed Lt. Camcorder. Act Two “I must admit that when you suggested a soda-pop at the lunar soda-pop shop I thought you just meant to get a soda-pop,” laughed Capt. Don. “Is that bad,” asked Cadet Michelle, “don’t you like zero g ‘dancing’?” “On the contrary cadet, I love it.” “So do I captain,” she kissed him, “let’s dance more.” Little did Capt. Don know that Cmdr. Mike and his class were in Kansas and he was in rich chocolaty heaven. “This stuff is awesome,” Capt. Mike ran on as he finished a jar of'' Nutella'', “I want to buy two cases!” “It vill coast you three-hundred credits,” said the dealer. “You can’t spend credits around here, what good would they do you?” “Starfleet commander ve are alike in that ve both travel the stars,” answered the dealer, “I’ll need them on countless other planets.” “Alright, here take my credits!” Cmdr. Mike then asked the cadets to help him get the cases on the shuttle and they headed back to San Francisco. Neither did any of them know that Lt. Camcorder’s surgery went fast and well, and on top of that the repairs to the USS Bonneville ''were completed ahead of schedule. “You look well,” offered Mr. Bourbon to Lt. Camcorder. “Thank you Mr. Bourbon,” she replied, “I’ve just received word via my internal communications monitoring device that the USS Bonneville is repaired and ready for departure.” “It looks like we won’t be teaching those academy classes after all,” commented Mr. Bourbon. “It’s a shame; I was looking forward to it. I bet Capt. Don and Cmdr. Mike will be happy though, they weren’t look’n forward to it like we were.” “You are probably right,” agreed Lt. Camcorder. Back on the moon! “This has been wonderful Cadet Michelle,” smiled Capt. Don, “I thought I was going to hate this assignment.” “I hope you can stand having me in your class,” Cadet Michelle moaned in his ear. “If they actually expected me to teach something it might be hard,” laughed Capt. Don, “but telling stories? I think I can handle that.” BEEP BEEP! Cadet Michelle reached over and grabbed Capt. Don’s communicator, “here Cap, it’s for you.” “Capt. Don here, what’s up?” then look on his face went from happy to sad in a second. “I thought it was going to be at least a week, maybe two!” “You have to go don’t you,” asked Cadet Michelle. “Yes.” “I knew this would happen, but I thought we’d have more than one night,” Michelle whispered. “Come with me to the ship, see me off,” requested Capt. Don and they both got dressed. Back on the shuttle from Kansas to the San Francisco the com unit chirped. “This is Cadet Dan on the Shuttle Avery we are on a training mission.” “This is Starfleet Command; we need to speak to Cmdr. Mike.” “This is Cmdr. Mike.” “As of nineteen-hundred hours you are to report to the USS Bonneville'' for the commencement of your mission.” “I understand, I’ll be there,” responded Cmdr. Mike. “Well students it looked like it was going to be fun, but its back to space for me. You guys don’t mind if I go right to the ship and you return the shuttle, do you?” “No sir!” Both Capt. Don and Cmdr. Mike’s shuttles made it to Starbase one at about the same time so Capt. Don got to meet the commander’s cadets and Mike got to meet Cadet Michelle. “It was an honor serving with you Capt. Mike!” said each of the cadets as they saluted him. “Now you guy’s better not get into any trouble with that shuttle,” Cmdr. Mike laughed as he returned the salute. Capt. Don stood by the shuttle with Cadet Michelle and they said their goodbyes. They embraced one last time and exchanged a passionate kiss and then parted ways as she left the deck with the shuttle. “So how was your time teaching at the academy Mike?” “Pretty good, I discovered this chocolate spread called Nutella, it’s amazing! I see you discovered something amazing too?” asked Cmdr. Mike. “Yes,” agreed Capt. Don, “and I never thought I would want to spend a whole week at the academy instead of on this ship…” “Well Don, wonders never cease to amaze,” offered Cmdr. Mike as he patted the captain’s back. “Let’s just hope she doesn’t turn out to be a plot point that gets one of us killed in 20 years.” Background Information *While this is the third episode in the Don Trek series it takes the place of a lot of other crap that makes up backstory. When writing the original stories Don used a writers guide he'd made for himself and he updated it when ever background was created and he uses that guid when writing these new stories, as opposed to using surviving stories themselves. *This is the first original Don Trek Story to be written for Don Trek 2013, as in this was not adapted from an original episode or a combination of two. *While this is an original story it still has elements of other written Don Trek; the character Cadet Michelle takes the place of Ensign/Lt. Pam as the person Capt. Don falls for when temporarily assigned to teach at Starfleet Academy. In this version Capt. Don does not fall in love and just has an emotional/sexual relationship with Cadet Michelle. *Cadet Michelle is visually represented by Michelle Trachtenberg on the cover of this story to embrace the nature of Don Trek being fan-fiction and Don being a fan of Miss Trachenberg. The character of Cadet Michelle is not necessarily the actress but could be. It's really left up to the reader. *The character of Cadet Michelle was created to replace Ensign/Lt. Pam as there are to be no romantic/sexual relationships between the main crew of the USS Bonneville, only "guest stars." *In the original writers guide and stories Capt. Don does not fall in love with a student till at or after stardate 9500.00, this story takes place on and after 9411.07. The stardates are set up to the time when the originals stories started but from that point they change because we are trying to put them in an order that gives the reader a feeling that they are reading a continuous story that spans a period of time. So far we've covered 9409.15 through just past 9411.07 touching September, October, and November. *This story deals with the love between captain and ship as do other Star Trek stories. It also deals with how from time to time a woman can make a captain want to be away from his ship for a time, because sex. *In the original story the USS Bonneville gets a refit and that is why they are back on Earth, this time it's to get repairs. *At this time in the original continuity the USS Tsunami would have been introduce into the Don Trek universe, this does not happen in this continuity due to the USS Tsunami being a Galaxy-class variant and the Galaxy-class is not around yet. The characters from that starship will start to appear though. *This is the first Don Trek of the revised series to carry over happenings from a previous episode. The snails are mentioned in a few ways and Dr. Melanie is mentioned in the context of The One With The Snails. She also gets a promotion and leaves the crew of the Bonneville. This is where the character departs for the foreseeable future and even though the the next episode The Black Whole is inspired by an original Don Trek story that featured the character this one will not. *Around this time Cmdr. Mike would have fallen in love with Lt. Camcorder, that's not going to happen. The replacement for Lt. Camcorder is the chocolate spread Nutella. The Nutella "affair" will span the entire run of Don Trek. *Nutella is to be treated like other brands in Don Trek and will at times be presented like it's product placement with overt advertisements written into stories where it's featured. *Mike Grayum, the inspiration for Cmdr. Mike, is very much in love with Nutella in real life. *No new characters based on anyone I know in real life were added via this story. *Trying to stay somewhat true to the "no money" theme Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry wanted Cmdr. Mike spends Federation credits but it's to a man who would be space traveling and can spend them elsewhere as they are not needed on Earth. *Lt. Camcorder can operate with some of her internal heads not working but does not want to do so. *Cmdr. Mike trust the cadets in his class to return the shuttle, they will but what they do before might make up a short story. *The cadets salute Cmdr. Mike, this is not Starfleet custom in Star Trek or Don Trek, it's a sign of respect and identification of kindred spirit they are showing Mike. *Cmdr. Mike wonders aloud if the woman Capt. Don just introduced him to will be a future plot point that will haunt them in the future, alla Carol Marcus in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Kahn. *This episode ends the snail arc that started in episode one and was ignored in episode two, and if Dr/LCDR Melanie returns there will be no reference to snails or snailology. Artwork *The cover art for this story was made using Paint.net and it gets a credit on the art itself. It is a combination of an existing picture of Starfleet Command, a picture of Admiral Kirk and Lt. Savvik from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Kahn, and a head shot of the actress Michelle Trachenberg. There is also the head of Don Stevens and a Nutella sign. The last named Higgins was left off of the cover in error. Reception coming soon Inspired by *Star Trek, created by Gene Roddenberry. *Don Trek is not endorsed, sponsored, or affiliated with CBS Studios Inc. or the "Star Trek" franchise. The Star Trek trademarks, logos, and related names are owned by CBS Studios Inc., and are used under "fair use" guidelines. *Don's fandom of the actress Michelle Trachenberg. *Mike's love for Nutellla.